


Thrills, or All's Fair in Love

by imaginedandreal



Series: The Virtch and Moir Fluff Fix [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domme!Tessa, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Sparkling Moments Challenge??, this last one is a bit weird to add in here but there is some of that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedandreal/pseuds/imaginedandreal
Summary: After the Moirs all have fun at the annual Halloween Fair, Tessa shows Scott that she still has a few tricks up her sleeve for her husband one-on-one.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: The Virtch and Moir Fluff Fix [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012905
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	Thrills, or All's Fair in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessafreakingvirtue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessafreakingvirtue/gifts).



> Dearest and most appreciated readers!
> 
> Okay guys, I'm seriously sorry for my too-long silence, but I hope this one makes up for it. I know I must have talked a big game about different fics ever since October😱but I promise, this fic will end my accidental dry spell, which was caused by various factors, too long of a story. Also, well it's my first truly E rated fic, so ain't that something?😉
> 
> This is dedicated to my darling friend and one of my best and most valued supporters, tessafreakingvirtue😍Hope you like it, dearest T😊 
> 
> P.S. As far as plot, Rosie is 6 and Sammy is 4 in this fic. For convenience, Scott’s parents live about a couple houses away from TS.

The Ilderton Halloween Fair was a tradition as equally important as Christmas and New Year’s Eve in the Virtue-Moir household. One year, the fair coincided with October 31st itself, to their pleasant surprise. 

Rosie Moir and her little sister Sammy could not wait for the afternoon fair, to which their parents said they would take them. What was more, Mama and Daddy promised them they would take them trick-or-treating around their neighborhood! Rosie decided she would go as a rose - what else but her favorite flower and namesake? - and Sammy selected a bumblebee costume, surprisingly going along with her big sister’s suggestion. Rosie thought of being the flower to Sammy’s bee, and her normally opinionated sister loved the idea right away. 

“I’m a bee! I’m a bee!” Sammy kept exclaiming, twirling around the house in her new costume the day before. Tessa and Scott hardly persuaded her to change the bee outfit for pajamas to go to sleep, their younger daughter was so eager to wear it. 

On the other hand, Rosie wasn’t the one to protest her traditional evening routine. Her costume (a green dress with ‘thorns’, green satin slippers, and a pink silk flower hat) was neatly folded on her chair before she went on to the other details of preparing for bed.

Even in these small details, Tessa was endlessly fascinated at the contrast in the girls’ personalities. Perhaps in a cliched way, Rosie was ever the older and more serious child, though smart and humorous under her first shy exterior. Sammy was an outgoing chatterbox, charming and self-confident. And each of them, in her own unique manner, were so special that it brought tears of grateful joy to Tessa’s eyes to think that these were _her_ children. 

Smiling to herself, she always thought how much Sammy was like Scott, and how much Rosie resembled herself. Though both girls adored their parents and had the feeling reciprocated, Rosie was such a daddy’s daughter, while Sammy more than often flocked towards her mom. 

And these were her children, her daughters, with the one man whom her mind always helpfully fitted into the spot when she, still single, dared to dream of something other than skating achievements. Yes, her and Scott’s career fulfilled her and brought her so much happiness, but then, this happiness began to be defined in other, still more wonderful terms.

Scott, too, did not have to star in her daydreams anymore. He was there by her side, her husband, and father to their baby girls. His favorite mug was there next to hers in the cupboard, and their chairs in the kitchen were close enough that they could trade soft gazes and hold hands under the table whenever the fancy struck them. He was hers on the rink, proud of her when he invited her to help him with occasional demos for his skating students. He was hers in her home office, giving his opinions on her flourishing boutique and cheering on the successes of her business. He was hers whenever they went all together to the mall to buy new clothes and toys for their daughters, and hers when his wedding band winked at her as he passed her a coffee at the drive-through. He had been hers as he supported her during both childbirths, and hers when they rejoiced at Rosie and Sammy’s first smiles, first steps, and first words. 

He was hers, all warmth and humor and adoration by day. Then, his fiery sensuality was hers by night.

He was so many men all at once - _Scott, Moir boy, Daddy-o_ (to Rosie), _Daddy-teddy_ (to Sammy), and _Husband, come over here, I have something to show you_ (in many, many contexts).

He sometimes was _Scott Patrick,_ hazel eyes glowing and a quiet _“Yes, Miss Tessa”_ husking out from his mouth, making her thrill all over with love and lust and every wonderful sensation in between.

They did not have a set system of the less vanilla variety going on. It was only their occasional secret indulgence.

Tessa blushed, even to herself, at this direction of her imagination. She had to deal with two potentially sugar-buzzed little girls tomorrow, so she made herself focus on the upcoming rambunctious fair visit and no less energetic candy scavenge.

And the rest...the rest she would deal with later. She hoped that it would be energetic - at the very least - between her and Scott, as well.

_I love you, Scott, but I do miss Scott Patrick. I wonder how soon he’ll show up again._

Scott straightened up from tying his shoes, smiling at the chatter and giggling of little voices and a lower one. The three voices sounded to be coming from around the hallway mirror.

“Rosie? Sam? Are you girls ready?”

“You forgot to ask one girl!” His heart gave a beat of affection at Tessa’s words. 

He grinned and called, “And is she ready, too?”

Instead of a response, his two sprites burst out of the hallway, squealing with anticipation.  
“Daddyo! Daddy-teddy! Look at us!”

Scott laughed, taking in the sight of his costumed daughters. Rosie the rose twirled, while Sammy the bee turned this way and that to make her black wings flap. He made a show of putting his hand over his heart and exclaiming, “Who are these adorable and beautiful girls! Are they really my daughters?”

“Yes we are!” was the girls’ jubilant reply, as they wrapped him in a colorful, gauzy hug. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of his children in his arms, and opened them to the sight of Tessa walking up to them.

She wore a muted orange turtleneck along with her beige and cream plaid skirt. Though the outfit was demure and even modest, his mind nudged him: _she looks so good. Well, T always looks great, but in this outfit, she’s a total hot mama. And she’s all mine, like I am all hers._

Scott gave her a smile, looking her over. He noted with pleased surprise how she still blushed with enjoyment at his appraisal.

“You look great, T, but come on: this is a _fair!_ Too formal, maybe? You look like you’re about to argue in front of a judge in court!”

Tessa rolled her eyes, giving him a teasing punch on the arm. “Well, what should I be wearing, a bikini?”

His smirk made her heart thud. He slowly strode over to her, wrapping an arm around her. 

“You could, technically…” he murmured. Tessa shivered at the brush of his warm breath against her ear. 

“Actually, you should ask me what I’m wearing underneath this sweater,” she said softly, giving herself a mental high-five for the way his eyes darkened with intrigue.

“What do you mean? Is it the new set?” 

His whisper was hoarse with longing. Tessa laughed softly.

“Would you prefer if I wore the new one…” she brought her fingertips to caress his jawbone, “...or nothing at all?” 

He pretended to think, and then dipped swiftly to press a kiss to her soft lips. 

“Not a bad idea, the second choice,” he murmured, just for her to hear. 

Rosie and Sammy, who had been pretending to bicker over whose costume was prettier, stared at their parents in consternation. They both shrieked in exaggerated disgust.

“Eww, Mommy and Daddy!” Sammy cried out, giggling uncontrollably, at her father’s kiss of her mother. Rosie made a show of shielding her little sister’s eyes, also laughing.

“You two and your kissy faces!” she squealed.

Tessa pulled away, to see Scott’s eyes shining. She leaned up for a brief moment, to whisper, “You’ll find out what I’m wearing later, kissy face.”

Scott’s satisfied smile told her he would be looking forward to it even more than she, if possible. He cleared his throat, the twinkle in his eyes now directed at their daughters.

“So, are you ladies ready to go have some fun at the fair, and then trick-or-treat?” 

And, when the overjoyed girls exclaimed, “Yay!” he said, “Miss Rose, Miss Bumblebee,” offering the crook of his elbow to each little girl like a ‘proper gentleman.’ 

“Sorry, T, I’ve got two dates tonight, you have to go single,” he glanced sideways at his wife, mischief dancing in his gaze.

Tessa looked at him closely. “The night is still young, Mr. Moir. We’ll see who will be single in the end.” She winked at him, to make her message a bit clearer.

To that, he only raised his eyebrow in an ‘Is that so?’ manner. But the hint of understanding in his eyes was answer enough, and the sly grin on his lips convinced her of him being on the same page.

_Oh, he doesn’t know what’s coming._

The family outing had been underway for a half hour, and then Sammy, sweet and impish Sammy, decided she wanted a plushie from the dart-throwing stand.

A rather threatening-looking plushie. Carlton, the Maple Leafs mascot.

Naturally, Sammy chose her father as the means to acquire the irresistible stuffed animal. 

“Please, Daddy! Please, Daddy-teddy! I want it so so so bad!” she wriggled with impatient longing, tugging on Scott’s sleeve, all but climbing up his torso. 

Tessa did her best to stop laughing, as she witnessed Scott uselessly try to dissuade his daughter. That plan was doomed to fail, seeing as Rosie championed her little sister’s case.

“Come on, Daddy-o, that plushie is so cute! You’re awesome at darts, too!”

“Yeah, Daddy-o, you _are_ awesome at darts,” Tessa interjected, smiling slyly. _And in some other things, you are simply incomparable…_

Now, she too wanted Sammy to have the goddamn plushie if their younger daughter was jumping out of her skin to have it. It wasn’t the main reason, however. The main reason was that she, Tessa, would not dare miss the sight of Scott throwing darts with those muscular arms of his. Oh, she looked forward to it, all right.

“This fair was so much fun until now,” Scott whined purposefully, making a show of shaking his head, but she could see that he surrendered. His exasperated and yet fond expression told her that he’d do his absolute best to get Sammy the moon if she asked for it. The thought suffused Tessa with warmth. She was incredibly blessed by having him be the father to her children. He was so caring, generous, funny, and just plain fantastic. 

He took his place in front of the barrier and squinted at the dartboard, making a show of taking swings at it with the dart. 

_Whack!_ The first dart landed on the right side. Rosie and Sammy cheered, “Come on, Daddy! You can do it!” 

_Whack!_ The second one stuck so very close to the bull’s eye, that the little girls squealed in anticipation. “Go, Daddy! Go!” they shrieked.

“Show us what you got,” Tessa smirked. A flicker appeared in his eyes.

“Oh, is that so? Okay then, you’ve asked for it,” he chuckled lowly, clearly not addressing Rosie or Sammy. He looked at the dartboard as he nibbled the sharp tip of the dart for a moment.

_Thwack!_

Tessa could hardly blink when that final dart pierced the very middle of the bull’s eye. Rosie and Sammy were beside themselves from the joy, hugging him immediately. The man behind the counter appeared to be amused himself, as he conceded the Carlton plushie to Scott, who passed it to Sammy. 

“I love you,” Sammy exclaimed, her voice muffled by the soft fabric of the bear. “You’re the bestest daddy.”

Scott’s expression softened, as he pulled both his daughters close. “Anything for you, my kiddos.”

“You really are the bestest,” Tessa agreed, grinning at him when he nudged her shoulder, walking them all away from the dart stand. “And the sexiest,” she whispered in his ear, earning a hum of interest and a wink. 

The fair turned out entertaining and exciting overall for the Moir girls, but they absolutely glowed again as soon as they glimpsed the ice cream truck. Sleeve tugging, puppy eyes, and every manner of pleading ensued, as Rosie and Sammy implored to be allowed a few dollars to get some sweet treats. The parents, seeing that no amount of arguing about upcoming candy could sway the little girls, handed over the coveted bills with not much resistance. Rosie and Sammy bounced with excitement, hugged Mama and Daddy tight, and skipped off to satisfy their identical sweet teeth.

“Shall we indulge too, T?” 

A teasing voice came close to Tessa’s ear, as Scott’s arm wrapped around her waist. She hummed, smiling at the sight of Rosie and Sammy trying hard to pretend to be grown-ups as they seriously placed their orders to the ice cream truck woman.

“Why, husband, I thought you’d never ask.”

The weather was warm for the end of October that day, which made the cool treat even more enjoyable. Their outing gave Tessa the opportunity to do one of the things she loved the most: watch Scott parenting, laughing with their little girls. He booped a dab of Rosie and Sammy’s ice cream on their noses, making their daughters giggle uproariously, which compelled Tessa to laugh too. She laughed harder, shoulders shaking, dark hair bouncing around her shoulders, when the girls tried their best to stretch out their tongues to reach the ice cream, like two puppies.

When Tessa opened her eyes, she saw Scott’s admiring gaze watching her. The emotion changed to something a shade more carnal, when he returned to his own cone. And licked.

Just like that, Tessa’s mouth was too dry to continue eating. She saw his eyebrow quirk, playing off his pointedly innocent eyes. He watched her. And licked the ice cream. And watched her. And licked.

Her heart picked up, and no less traitorously, a tingle flared up between her legs. Thank God that Rosie and Sammy left their table and found some friends to run around with, in hers and Scott’s line of sight.

She cleared her throat softly, her eyes trained on his mouth and tongue. “What are you doing?” she breathed, feeling the blush on her face spread lower. The tingle, too.

“What?” His voice was nonchalant and breezy. “Just eating my ice cream. It’s delicious.” And the pace of his licks quickened fractionally. A quiet slurp of those lips of his, and she gasped. She couldn’t help herself. She wanted to be that ice cream cone. Badly. Right this minute. Right here. On this old wooden picnic table with the sun-bleached paint, carved with random initials. _Holy shit._

“Are you going to perform tonight?” she asked, coming to. A defiant raise of her head showed him that Miss Tessa, that same Miss Tessa, was slowly but surely telling Tess the wife to budge.

He considered the code phrase. His fingertip went into his mouth with a suction, and back out with a pop. She ached to swoop into the distance between them and kiss him senseless, in front of these fairy lights and these parents and kids. The wait would be that much more delicious, in this case.

“Yes.” A simple word, but a promise upheld.

“Rosie and Sam are staying at your folks’ tonight.” That was not a question - a fact. 

Molten amber shone in his irises. “Yes, they are.”

Tessa was glad Scott could read her thoughts, or at least guess them, as they casually made their way down their block, stopping by houses for Rosie and Sam to trick-or-treat. The tricks mostly consisted of Rosie standing and smiling and preening, and Sammy being twirled around her by Scott, like a bee circling a real rose, all the while doing her best bumblebee impression and buzzing; but rather, exuberantly shouting “Buzz, buzz, buzz!” Tessa had to concentrate hard on photo taking and filming, being continually distracted by her own laughter and Scott’s.

Because of the adorable acting on the girls’ part (but most likely due to her and Scott’s popularity), Rosie and Sammy’s baskets were overflowing with candy of every brand at the end of the block. The girls were fighting a losing battle with their sweets, though they both had chocolate smudged around their lips. It wasn’t to be said for their energy, which had doubled, as they skipped and giggled and called out to each other a distance away from their parents. 

When they caught up with their daughters, (“Scott, we’re Olympic champions, why the hell are we so winded right now?”) Scott gently patted both girls’ backs, making them settle down and look up to him attentively. 

“What do you kiddos say if you get to stay with Nana and Grandpa tonight?” he offered, nonchalantly. Tessa chuckled under her breath when he tossed her a significant glance.

Rosie and Sammy considered it. “But we thought we were having a candy marathon all together?” Rosie asked, unsure. “Like always?”

“Yeah! Candy marathon with Mommy and Daddy-teddy!” Sammy enthused, giving the already loved-up Carlton plushie another squeeze. 

During their home ‘candy marathon,’ every Halloween (or the few recent ones where the girls were finally allowed lots of sweets) they all stayed up in costumes after trick-or-treating, and competed over who could stuff themselves the most. Rosie came up with the idea when she herself was four, but Sammy and Tessa tied the first place last year. Their younger child had become a chocolate demolisher to dethrone her mother.

Tessa adored family time and laughter with their babies. She felt empty and not nearly as joyful without it. But this particular Halloween? She had a different kind of marathon for herself and her husband in mind. She wanted to be wearing nothing during it, also. 

She pinched Sammy’s cheek. “What if you have your own marathon with Nana and Grandpa judging? Then Mama won’t be there with her annoying winning, eh?” 

Sammy considered it, brightening up. “Will they let us eat candy?” 

“Yeah, will they?” Rosie parroted. 

Scott gave Tessa a wink, and pretended to ponder the questions.“Hmm...I really think they will.”

“Awesome!” chorused the girls, high-fiving and cheering. Tessa, infected by the joy, drew their daughters in tight, hugging their small bodies. She grinned hard enough for her cheeks to ache when she felt Scott crowding in on them and squeezing them all as tight as he could. 

“Let’s gooo!” her husband shouted, like a little boy himself, when they all separated, and, linking hands, they all jogged the remaining two dozen steps to the Moir house.

Alma and Joe needed no persuasion to spend time with their granddaughters, for all it was a spontaneous plan. There was, however, that suspicious hint of a twinkle in their eyes.

 _God, are we that obvious?_ Tessa groaned internally, feeling ridiculous at being bashful for wanting to spend more intimate time with her own husband. Rosie and Sammy hardly paid them attention, eager to be spoiled by their beloved grandparents, as they talked on and on about suggestions of games and activities.

But Tessa needed time to _prepare,_ just in case this turned out to be the kind of night that allowed the appearances of Miss Tessa and Scott Patrick.

Feeling brazen, and yet bubbling with anticipation, she addressed Scott’s parents and him, who was bear-hugging the girls goodnight. She pretended to remember a forgotten task, theatrically slapping her forehead.

“Is it okay if I go right now? I forgot that a client will call me in five minutes, and I need to have my computer,” she invented hastily. Scott’s eyebrow crawled up. 

_At 10 in the evening on a Saturday?_ His expression was puzzled, but cautiously curious. She knew he saw through her fib.

“Sure, sweetie,” Alma said kindly, as Joe nodded. They looked as if they did buy the excuse. “You go ahead, take care of your work. Scotty can go right after, if the little coalas let him go, that is,” she chuckled at Rosie and Sammy clinging to Scott’s legs.

Tessa cleared her throat lightly. “Yes,” she said, looking him in the eye. “I hope Scott Patrick will find his way home in the dark, eh?”

Scott made a funny sound deep in his throat, half-choking, half-laughing, and was promptly overcome with a coughing fit. Forcing herself to keep the laughter at bay, Tessa bit her lip, patting herself on the back for her little trick. True, his parents never understood, nor would they, why Scott’s first and middle name was significant for him and Tessa. And oh, was it fun to torment him like that. 

She got dizzy with the renewed anticipation as their eyes locked, before she left.

_It’s on._

Nothing would calm the quick beat of her heart when she heard footsteps on the staircase leading to their bedroom. She wanted this with everything in her. She wanted him so incredibly much.

He burst into the doorway with his usual lack of restraint during such situations.

“T?” His voice became hoarse, deepened in a matter of seconds as he paused in his tracks. She wants to lick her lips as her gaze moves to the bulge in his crotch, which he reached to cover, not realizing that he did it, perhaps. “Holy fuck...you...you’re so...you look...unbelievable,” he stuttered, darting his eyes haphazardly all over her.

“I remember you wanted to see what I wore under my outfit this evening?” Tessa considered him, her heart slowing but fractionally. She stood up to deliberately turn around, loving his hoarse intake of air. “Here’s your answer.”

She took a breath, making sure to keep her smile cool and calm. “Do you still want to perform, Scott Patrick?” 

Oh, he would want it, seeing her in her black lace and leather boots. No use resisting her when she wore it for herself and for him alone.

Pause. The smile that lit up his face brightened her whole heart. “You know I do, Miss Tessa. I’d love a performance tonight. Can I just...have a second?” 

If the occasion wasn’t this hot, Tessa would say he looked like an excited puppy, staring at her with those wide hazel eyes.

She looked off into the distance, wanting to appear indulgent. “Take your time.”

He nodded, and walked out, but not before flashing her an umpteenth cheeky smile.

She resolved to fuck that smile right off his face. Until the next one, anyhow, and the next.

He stripped his clothes off in front of her when he came back into the room. Slowly. With relish and a clear smugness in his face. Like, look Miss Tessa, who’s getting ready to pleasure you and to be pleasured. Your good man, gorgeous husband, and closet sex god all rolled up in one.

Pop pop pop, went all his shirt buttons. Zip, shuck, went his jeans. 

Squirm, went Tessa in her seat. Scott, her Scott Patrick, stripping for her, was criminally erotic, as he revealed his strong arms and still so sharply-cut abs. The same abs that moulded into his hips, with their V that hinted at the most important part.

She knew she was aching for him, as if she’d never had him inside her at all in the first place. 

“Like what you see, Miss Tessa?”

He wasn’t intimidated - either truly or for the sake of their game - nor did she want him to be. No, he was goddamn _gloating_ under the caress of her gaze. The crackling lust between them had an instantaneous effect.

_He’s asked for it now, oh yeah._

Tessa sprinted across the room to him. Her tongue was in his mouth in a matter of seconds, and her hand bunched up the hair on the nape of his neck. He moaned into their kiss, like she was doing something far more explicit to very different parts on his body. She knew he was as painfully hard for her as she was already growing wet. Their groins pressed up against each other as she grasped his ass to pull him still tighter against herself.

Breaking apart, they breathed heavily, staring into each other’s eyes. Tessa wanted nothing more than to decide against games of any kind and just melt against him and let him bury himself in her. But, since they started it, they might as well finish it. 

“Keep up the teasing, and you might earn yourself a punishment, Scott Patrick,” she warned him. 

Scott licked his lips, eyes quickly tracing her body again. He seemed to weigh his options, and then the lascivious glint poured back into his gaze. 

“I didn’t think you disliked my teasing at the fair, Miss Tessa.” 

Tessa raised an eyebrow, letting her finger trace down his chest, until she heard his breath hitch as she got closer to his crotch where he was undoubtedly hard and straining against his boxer briefs. Scott, in his turn, ran his fingers through her dark waves of hair so tenderly, that she glanced at him almost in surprise, but he finished with a surprising pinch to her backside that made her yelp a little and jerk. She met Scott’s eyes, a mischievous spark in them.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be like, huh? You leave me no choice, then,” she said finally.

Leaving another hard kiss on his lips, she walked slowly back to the table where their newest additions to the game were waiting. She dangled the soft suede ties from one hand, and held up the switch in the other.

Scott stared at the objects. Swallowed visibly, as his chest heaved. Tessa knew he was battling slight nervousness mixed in with arousal, and it was beautiful to watch him delve deeper into that headspace. Intoxicating to know that he trusted her to explore this side to herself, as she coaxed the complementing character out of him. 

At that moment, she was almost sure that he would agree to the restraints, but she still wavered (like he did, she could tell) about the switch. Scott had communicated, verbally and otherwise, that he liked a slight sting of impact, be that a cheeky spank, or the pressing and scraping of her fingernails against some areas of his deceptively sensitive skin. A switch, however, would be taking it a step further.

“The way I see it,” Tessa gazed at him thoughtfully, “you do deserve a bit of a reminder on why you shouldn’t tease me in public. For that, I’m going to tie your hands to the bedpost with these” - she indicated the ties - “and I will give you three swats with this.”

She came up to him again with enough distance to gently drag the tip of the switch down his chest, lower and lower on his body. Scott made another soft choked sound as she dipped the tip of the switch in the waistband of his briefs and pulled back, making the garment snap against his hips. 

“Am I being punished before I give you ple-” Tessa’s lips cut him off, as she bit his lower lip and sucked on it hard, kissing him deeply. A red flush stained his cheeks, offsetting the burning honey of his eyes.

“Yes, Scott Patrick, you are being punished, first things first.” 

Her arm swung and whipped the switch with a crisp _whack_ through the air. Nowhere near him for now, though he inhaled sharply. The changed energy crackled in the air between them. Goosebumps prickled at her; she was coming into her own dominating mistress persona. Next she looked at him, he was wearing a confident hint of a smile.

“Why three, Miss Tessa?”

She let her hand stroke his smooth-shaved cheek. “Three’s a nice number. You gave me that idea yourself. Remember those three darts you threw at the fair?”

Scott nodded slightly. “I see. Well, thank you for not putting the Carlton teddy anywhere near me instead. That would be a much worse punishment,” he quipped, and then leaned swiftly to tangle his fingers in her hair as he captured her lips with his. 

Tessa melted in his embrace momentarily. She should have kept the facade of Miss Tessa, she should have told him that he was wrong to take the initiative, but she had no power over him for those few sweet instants.

He moved his lips down her jaw, then to her neck, sucking softly and even grazing his teeth once or twice. She shuddered at his attention, but she wanted more than sweet kissing and stroking, as much as she loved it. He did too - he was just waiting for her to take the reins back. 

Admittedly, she was a bit sorry to lean away from him. He looked her in the eyes, waiting. 

“I want to make you feel good, most of all,” she spoke, softly. His eyes softened their lustful flame. “I don’t want you to stay quiet and put up with anything, just to please me. And I know you will try to do that. I’m not just talking about the, um, punishment,” she giggled slightly anxiously.

Scott, her Scott, smiled at her, reassuring her with his demeanor right away. 

“I promise I’m going to tell you if anything isn’t right.” Tessa smiled, as his hand cupped her cheek again. His support and understanding was as potent a turn-on as his playing along. 

“You remember the safe words, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” An easy grin to go with it. “ _Green_ for yes. _More_ for, well, more. _Pause_ for wait, I need a second.”

She took a turn to pinch his own ass. “And when you want to stop completely?”

“ _Enough_ for stopping.” 

“Good man.” He shivered noticeably, and sighed as she whispered the words in his ear, lightly biting the lobe. “Shall we?” giving him a pointed look. 

“Green,” he reacted without hesitation. “More, Miss Tessa.” She felt a thrill of eagerness, walking him backwards to the bed, until he sat on the edge with her standing in between his legs. His lips pressed to hers again, seeking, thirsty, but she realized it was a sneaky distracting maneuver when she felt Scott’s fingers brushing against the skin on her back, trying to unclasp her bra.

She _tsk-_ ed, removing his arms. “Uh-uh. I didn’t say you can do that. Be a good and patient man for me, please.”

Scott gasped a curse as her hips rocked on his lap while they kissed. “I’m trying to be good,” he moaned. “It’s hard.”

Tessa chuckled suggestively, feeling his erection already rock hard between her thighs. “Yeah, babe, I can tell that,” she murmured, satisfied, as she kept up the rhythm. That made him grunt, stopping his kisses of her collarbone.

“Is this part of the punishment?” His eyes were both wicked and tormented with longing. He stroked his palms all over the black lace covering her hips, but made no more attempts to take it off like he had the bra. She did not answer, but put on a show for him, rocking a bit faster, knowing that it was incredibly tempting for him. He needed to be on fire with hunger for her in order for what she had in store.

“Oh, you’re so hard for me already. I could come just doing this. I bet you can, too, can’t you?” she teased his hearing with the words like her hips did his cock inside his briefs.

 _“Fuck,”_ he grunted, breath heavy and hot against her breastbone. Deliriously, he latched onto her lace-covered nipple, and sucked hard, trying to give himself relief in spite of her breasts being encased in the garment.

She was powerless to stifle a moan, instinctively pressing his head closer to her chest as his mouth lavished wet heat on her nipple, now painfully stiff. 

“Did that make you wet, Miss Tessa? I think so, hmm?” he kissed the words up her neck and bit her earlobe gently, mirroring how she did it to his earlier.

Tessa stilled on purpose, tugging on his hair to make him stop. He was so goddamn right, as she was positively soaking the meager fabric of her panties. Yet, she wasn’t about to give him the upper hand, not at all.

“Teasing me, are you?” She pressed a savagely short, hot cross between a kiss and a bite to his shoulder. “I’m the one who has the right to do any teasing here. Besides, you forgot something, Scott Patrick.”

Recognition flashed in his eyes. “The - the rings, Miss Tessa?” 

She watched Scott, silently extending her arm towards him. They pulled each other’s wedding bands off, and Tessa closed her fist around the metal circles before leaning to set them on her nightstand. In this context, they were Miss Tessa and Scott Patrick, however briefly, and the idea with the rings reinforced that. Not husband and wife. It was a way for them to get into that mental space, the distinction between them as partners and them as lovers.

She stood up, basking in the heat of his hazel eyes. Her turn to take her tall boots off, running her hands all over her toned legs, in a way that he must have been aching to do, himself.

“I’m in a good mood tonight, so I’ll let the rings slide, babe.” She rubbed her palm on her neck and then stroked it down, pretending to reflect. His sight traced her hand, and his palms flexed a tiny bit, as if he wanted to join her fingers on her body. Walking in a deliberately relaxed way, she returned to the table and picked up the switch and the ties.

“You still want all these?”

“Green. Green, Miss Tessa, I want them, I swear I want them,” the words rushed out of his mouth zealously. The trust and the passion in his face gave her a rush of excitement and love combined.

In a few minutes, he was tethered to the wrought iron headboard, after she made sure the ties did not squeeze him too tightly. His chest and abs heaved as he breathed, watching her finally remove her lacy underthings. 

Scott roved his eyes over her naked body, stopping at the instrument in her grip. “You look dangerous, Miss Tessa. You’re beautiful even like that.”

He yelped, changing into a husky groan when she brought the switch down on his abs in a lightning flash movement. The accompanying rush of power was dizzying for her.

“Why have you teased me, then?”

Scott only looked at her, his breath coming in pants. She flicked the switch at his lack of verbal reply, lightly enough to not cause him real pain, but sharply enough to hear his gasp as it snapped right against his hard pectorals. She knew that sharp sound. It sounded like surprise, mixed with pleasure, like he still could not get over something like that making him feel good. 

“Maybe I did it…” he struggled to express his feelings, half-consciously wriggling his immobilized arms. “...because I wanted you to do this to me.”

Tessa allowed another grin to push the corners of her mouth. She caressed the two thin welts on his trembling abdomen. “Can you handle one more, then, babe? I promise, only three, like we said. Can you?”

He gulped in a breath. “Yes, I can,” he said, quietly but obviously. 

She loved him no less than anytime else during this moment, trusting her, allowing them to share this together, not even so much her doing it to him. 

She gave him the third blow, making him hiss and curse and, she supposed, harden still more. Just after she struck his skin for the final time, she leaned swiftly to lick a few soothing kisses into his bruised flesh.

“So good, babe. Such a good man for me, thank you for being so good,” she cooed, nuzzling her cheek briefly against him. “Do you want a reward now?”  
“Fuck, yes, anything. Anything I deserve, mistress,” he moaned, sounding so un-Scott like, so wanton. But, after all, he was her Scott Patrick now. And Scott Patrick got to eat her out until she came all over his face.

He watched her humbly, not making a sound when she scooted upwards to hover over his face. Those gorgeous eyes were at her mercy just like his arms.

She lowered herself, letting him lick at her, and moaning in her turn. After so many years, he was, of course, so good at it. He knew exactly how fast to lick her, how much to suck at her tender flesh. 

She groaned and braced herself against the wall. “Do you trust me, Scott Patrick? Do you trust me sitting on your face and not using your hands to help yourself?”

“Yeah, I trust you.” His voice was low and hoarse and that made her pussy wetter by the moment. “Fuck, I trust you so much, Miss Tessa. I want to make you feel so good. Let me, please,” he pleaded, honeyed eyes burning into hers.

How could these words sound like a declaration of love and like a fire of lust licking at her, all at once? Tessa knew she was wearing a wicked grin, because the desire in Scott’s gaze sparkled back at her.

So, she perched herself on him again, sighing when she felt his tongue on her folds. He moaned into her, and the vibrations made her cry out softly, as she rocked harder against his face. The heat of his breath, the slickness of his tongue was already driving her wild, and all he was doing was lapping at her a few times. Her moans and whimpers urged him on, as her hand stroked his dark locks. He brushed the lips of her lightly, and then, when he’d worked her up close to a frenzy, he nuzzled deeper, more insistently into her, settling a delicious pace of his tongue sucking her clit into a hard little peak.

“That’s right, babe. Lick up every drop,” she panted when her thighs started to shake the barest amount. She tugged on his hair as his tongue licked her relentlessly. “Hope...oh yeah...hope I taste as good as that ice cream at the fair.” 

She vaguely felt her thighs squeezing the sides of his face, and had an immediate worry that she was clinging to him too hard and not letting him breathe, so the concern had her parting her legs. He moved his eyes to look at her. His eyes shone questioningly, like his lips did with her wetness. 

“Are you okay…” He noticed he was almost slipping from his submissive character, and hurriedly continued, “...Miss Tessa?”

“Pause. _Pause,_ Scott,” she insisted, urgently, climbing off him, as she tapped at him gently to support her point. No orgasm was worth his discomfort, however brief and slight. 

Scott stared at her, flushed, confused. “Tess? Is it...you don’t like..?” he questioned, eyebrows close together in worry. Tessa shook her head fiercely, ran her hand down his cheek.

“So good, seriously. Too good. But I...I thought it was hurting you. I thought I was squeezing your face too hard with my legs,” she stammered, so strangely struggling to articulate her fear of making him truly uncomfortable. 

Scott’s eyes widened, as he let out a short laugh. “T, even if you _were_ squeezing too hard, that would be the best way in the world to die,” he murmured, caressing the inside of her thigh. She opened her mouth, and he hurried on. “You were just good enough. Fuck, you were great. I swear, I’m fine.”

Relief brightened her expression. “All right, then. More, Scott Patrick?”

His eyebrows quirked from questioning to playfully eager. “Yes please, Miss Tessa.”

And back were her thighs on either side of his head, and her own head was thrown back in bliss as he suckled her, first lightly, then gradually working up to a rhythm that would take her to her orgasm. She held on for dear life on the bed frame by one arm, the other one tugging on her own nipple, trying to mimic him.

“Holy shit, yes,” she whimpered, rocking her hips in time with his ministrations. “Yes, right there, you’re fucking amazing -”

The sharp wave of her orgasm stilled her, almost making her rigid above him, as he licked her relentlessly, and wriggled his nose deep into her pussy, and she screamed the way she rarely did, so far past caring about any neighbors, about any person and anything other than his mouth working magic on her, making her shudder and tremble as the pleasure possessed her entirely. A luxuriant sigh tumbled out of her as he stilled, making her come down from it so satisfyingly.

In that instant, she wanted nothing more than just to release his arms and climb down on him and ride him until he screamed like she just did, but...there was another thing she truly wanted to do for him first.

“How was that?”

Was it Scott Patrick asking her, or Scott? She sat back, assessing him. He was panting with the exertion, a slight sheen of sweat all over him even though they had yet to have proper sex. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, though they were covered in her juices.

“How was that? I’ll show you how that was.”

She yanked his briefs down and off his legs, tossing them carelessly away, and grasped his dick, taking it in her mouth. It would be short and merciless, not like the long, drawn-out blowjobs that she usually gave him.

He pulsed in her mouth, in her fingers, leaking precum all over. She knew he could hardly bear it, and, when her eyes met his, she saw the _enough_ right there fighting to surface; that he was so close to the breaking point.

“I know. I know, babe, I promise, I’m gonna let you inside my pussy, I will,” she assured him, stroking him slowly. “You’ve been so good for me, such an amazing man, and you’re gonna come hard inside me, so soon.”

“ _Thank_ you, Miss Tessa,” he moaned, from the conflicting sensations.

“Maybe I should just make you watch me play with myself until you come without even touching your own dick,” she reverted to teasing, but for only a moment. Her body tingled, flushed with blood flow to every part of her. She knew she was reaching her limits as well.

“Fuck, please, I promise I’ll be so good. Just let me come inside you, please,” he implored, breath quickening, a whine of impatience signalling that his body would hardly be able to do her bidding.

That was it. She sank on him, seemingly fast, but really taking her sweet time to push herself onto his dick inch by hard inch. The sweetest inches in her life, she thought, admiringly.

“I love being in you,” his voice cut through her reflections, needily. He did not thrust hard, letting her set the pace here too, though she knew the control was slipping away from him. “So tight and hot. You feel incredible, Tess. You always do.”

That was enough for her. She reached out and freed his arms in decisive tugs, never once letting him slip out of her. A pause, and a triumphant laugh bubbled out of his throat, as he grasped her waist with his palms and thrust deeply, impossibly deeply, back into her pussy.

She swiveled her hips up and down, back and forth, and he followed suit, bucking upwards gently, hungry gaze switching between them, where he moved in and out of her, and her eyes. She heard him use her name instead of her characters, but she didn’t give a shit about punishments anymore. Just pure, sweet pleasure for them both.

“Who’s fucking you, Scott Patrick?” Leaning down to whisper the words in his ear, she knew he shivered as much from the hot breath on his skin, as he did from her walls clamping around him. “Who’s making you feel this good, babe?”

He panted, and there was her proof that she did well by freeing his hands so they gripped her hips as he matched every thrust with his own. She expected him to answer something along the lines of ‘my mistress’ or ‘Miss Tessa’ to go with their pretend characters, but then he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled down until her forehead pressed against his. 

Burning eyes stared into hers, dark because of their wide pupil. “My wife is making me feel so goddamn good,” he gasped finally. “My love is fucking me.”

“Yes, oh yes, harder, Scott, harder…”

He drove into her, obliging, and she grabbed onto his shoulders, head dropping into the crook of his neck. “Come as hard as you can inside me,” it was her turn to beg him. “Please, come inside me, babe.”

“I’m coming, holy shit, I’m coming, T,” he growled, his hips pistoning into hers like his very life depended on it.

Two, maybe three sharp thrusts, a loud grunt of relief, and he was spilling hot spurts right into her, just the way she wanted. Legs wrapped around his, she clenched around him with a series of final flutters, drawing his come ever further into herself, whining as the climax overtook her.

When they stilled, at last, she smoothed her hand down his back, damp from the sweat, and he leaned to capture her lips in the gentlest, most delightful kiss he yet had placed on her since they began that evening.

She turned pliant in his arms, wallowing in the tenderness of the gesture. In what school of life did he learn to kiss like that? His mouth on hers held limitless soft emotion, a hint of gratitude, and wild urgent craving (despite all they have done up to now!!) all at once. Good thing their little game with its rules was over. How could she preserve control over herself, never mind him, when her very being responded to the movement of his lips, tongue, the deep gaze of his passion-darkened eyes? 

His hands stroked her face, long fingers touching gently...so gently…The most important was not to forget how to breathe; a seemingly simple task, inhale and exhale, but it became harder by the minute. 

She stroked his sweat-darkened hair, as they caught their breaths.

“Wow,” was all Scott said at first, grinning at her, some thirty seconds into their lazy cuddling. “That was...that was extraordinary, T.”

Tessa peered at him, as if not fully believing he loved it as much as she did. “It wasn’t too much? With the switch, and all?” She rubbed the marks on his abs, ran her thumb on the barely-there impressions around his wrist.

He shook his head, bringing her hand to his lips. “It was amazing. I loved every second. It really did wear me out, but in the best way.”

He leaned back down to steal another kiss, folding her close, but she lasted all of five minutes, scrambling back up. He watched her, quiet happiness radiating from him, as she retrieved their wedding bands and took his hand to put his back on his ring finger.

He took her band, kissing it with a loud _mwah!_

She snorted. “Put it on me,” she urged him, waving her hand in his face and winking. 

“You’ve got that backwards, Virtch.” A cocky and wholly satisfied smile appeared on his face as he made quick work of doing the task. “I think I just put _it in_ you.”

Tessa stared at him, giving him her best ‘unimpressed’ eyes, but struggling not to laugh at the joke all the same. She felt the ripples of mirth and tried her damnedest to suppress them. 

“Come on. You know you want to laugh at my brilliant joke over there. You totally want to laugh. I can see those abs shakin,’” he insisted, gently running his palm over the said abs and fiddling with her belly piercing until she squeaked and did giggle, batting him away. 

She opened her eyes to see Scott gazing at her. The adoration of his expression made her blush like nothing that they did ten minutes ago. 

When she turned pointedly serious, it was to say, “I might laugh at that, but you know what Miss Tessa would do? She might not let Scott Patrick come at all the next time she shows up.”

Dark eyebrows quirked in exaggerated concern. “And if Scott Patrick asks her nicely?”

Tessa arched her back, almost purring, when his palm ran down her spine.

“She still wouldn’t let him.”

“Hmm. And if he _begs_ her?”

She sighed, still able to shudder from just his words and the possibilities and his mouth softly kissing her neck. But she knew she was as tired out as he was and no matter how much she secretly wanted a second round, she needed time to recover. 

“If he begs…” she murmured, caressing the sharp edge of his jaw, lost in his eyes. “Then I guess she will have to think about it.” 

Scott’s smirk made her flutter like she was a girl, flirting with her crush, not a married woman madly in love with her husband, still having scorching passion after two kids with the mentioned husband. She loved him so much that it was hardly believable sometimes, in both a bizarre and beautiful way. 

“Scott, but anyway.” She was back to somber, shifting to sit up against the headboard, and Scott imitated her, propping up her pillow before his own. 

“What, babe? Talk to me,” he wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing lightly. _Tell me anything. I’m there for you._

Tessa blew out a sigh of confused anxiety. “I don’t know, it’s just...you know how we actually wanted another baby?” 

“T, if you changed your mind, that’s totally okay, but we didn’t use a condom,” he reminded, his eyes soft and empathetic now. “That makes it sort of complicated. Not saying that I didn’t love what happened after we didn’t use that condom, but still,” he gave a short laugh, and she smiled in spite of herself. 

They had this conversation a while ago, and mutually decided to try to expand their family by one more child. She knew they were on the same page, and that added the element of the uninhibited to their lovemaking.

“No, no, I don’t mean I don’t want to get pregnant,” she rushed on, to reassure him. “I do! I’m off the pill and have been for a long time, I want another baby, preferably soon, like you do. I...I don’t know if it sounds stupid, but what if we’re not _really_ ready? Not even right now, but down the road? Shit, I’m sorry, I feel so confused…” she trailed off, but Scott pulled her in against his chest.

He stroked her hair for a moment, and she calmed herself, because of it and his heartbeat against her ear. 

“I know it won’t be easy, nor fun all the time, even, but I also am damn sure that we will rock parenting again. If it happens nine months, or five years from now. You know why?”

His voice was incredibly gentle, loving; she turned in his embrace to study him. 

“Why?”

“Because you’re an amazing mother, kiddo. And a fantastic wife. And I love you so much, that all we do works out perfectly in the end, no matter what. It’s just us and our love, isn’t it?”

“You’re so right, Scott. I love you too. Everything you are, to the girls, to me,” she affirmed, stroking her palm over his sharp cheekbone.

“I feel kinda guilty for just dumping them at Mom and Dad’s so we could go home and bang,” Scott cracked, making Tessa snort again.

“It’s okay, I’m sure they love it at Nana and Grandpa’s. We’ll make it up to them with chocolate chip pancakes for brunch tomorrow, eh?” 

He winked at her, and she wrinkled her nose. “After all that candy and ice cream?”

His gaze turned a touch suggestive. “Oh, don’t say that kinky word, Miss Tessa…”

“What kinky word?” she laughed harder, tossing her hair. “Ice cream?”

“You know, I won’t look at it the same after today,” he sighed, in mock disappointment. Tessa shook her head affectionately, snuggling deeper into his arms, where she was more than happy to end the night.

“Watch it. That switch from earlier is still within my arm’s reach,” she threatened, but it was useless due to her poorly hidden yawn. The last thing she heard before drifting off was Scott’s gentle laugh and a kiss to the top of her head.

_December 22nd_

Scott came home from the rink that day, impatient to be back with his girls. He loved evenings, simply because they were for family. Though his work was fulfilling and made him happy, as a coach, he was more than eager to recharge in the company of his wife and daughters every day.

He knew something wasn’t right as soon as he stepped inside from the freezing cold air. He could not put his finger on it immediately, but then it dawned on him. The house was quiet. He wasn’t greeted by his wife’s sparkling green eyes, nor their little girls running to him for hugs and stories about their day. He took his boots and coat off, and stepped on through the hallway. 

“T? Rosie? Sammy?” he called out, curiously. As he approached the living room, he heard the strains of _Frozen_ on TV, again more surprisingly quiet than usual. 

The sight of both his daughters in that room took him aback, too. They weren’t boisterously running around, challenging each other to exuberant play. Rosie sat on the couch, on Tessa’s side. She diligently colored in the Virtue-Moir kids coloring book that Tessa and Scott released the previous year to raise money for charity. A mug of hot chocolate stood on Tessa’s couch table, and Rosie sipped from it from time to time. 

Sammy astonished him, too. She sat with her back against the couch, within reasonable distance to the TV screen, too. Scott stifled a laugh, seeing what she was snacking on: his younger daughter was elbow-deep into a bag of chips, packing handful after handful into her mouth, as she watched her favorite movie.

The girls did not bat an eye when they saw Scott.

“Hi, Daddy-o,” Rosie said serenely.

“Daddy-teddy!” Sammy was considerably louder. “Oops!” she smacked a small hand to her mouth.

Scott smiled, going to hug Rosie and kiss her chestnut hair, then doing the same with Sammy and brushing her tawny brown curls back. Rosie shot her little sister a glance.

“Sam, you gotta be quiet. Mama’s taking a nap.”

“Oh?” Scott looked at Rosie, who was painstakingly filling in book-Tessa’s Umbrellas dress with a blue pencil. “Mama’s napping?”

“Yep, she said she was a little tired. But Daddy, she was crying, and then when we saw her, she was laughing, too,” Rosie’s small dark eyebrows furrowed, as she tried to explain her mom’s strange mood. 

“And what did she do when she was smiling and crying?”

Rosie frowned more, trying to recall it, visibly. “She found some pens in the bathroom upstairs, and maybe that made her sad? She was holding it and crying. We went to give her a big hug.”

“But when we asked why the pen made her sad, she said she’s gonna show us later,” Sammy added, unsurely. Scott came to his own conclusions right away; he had to make an effort not to show his emotions.

 _Could it be? Already?_ The anticipation sparkled through him.

“I’m sure she will show you what she found, kiddos,” he told them. “But Sam, I don’t think you should be eating that, munchkin,” he poked her nose gently, indicating the chips.

Sammy shrugged. “But Mama said I could.”

“You asked her?”

“I did! Honest! I said, can I please have some chips, Mama?” Sammy insisted.

“And what did she say?”

“She said, _‘Mmm-hmm!_ ’” Their younger girl made a pretty spot-on impression of Tessa mumbling in her sleep. 

“Okay then, I’ll go look if Mama woke up,” Scott said, smiling at the girls, and walking upstairs.

“Tess?”

He found her in their bedroom, sitting on the bed in her plaid pajamas, and she startled when she noticed him in the door. She said not a word. Her eyes, two shimmering emeralds, spoke instead. 

“The...the girls said something about you crying, and that you found pens in the bathroom...” he rambled, uselessly, because she was holding out two small thin objects.

The bright green plus signs told him the rest. A garbled, _“I love you so much, thank you,”_ tumbled from him as he crossed the distance between them to hold her close.

His favorite sound of her laughter, and tears, competed with the twin squeals of joy from their daughters when they heard the news ten minutes later.

“Are you still scared, kiddo?” His lips brushed her temple as he asked the gentle question that very night, in their bed. “Don’t worry. We can do this together. Just like we did the two previous times, eh?”

Tessa looked up at him. Smiled, eyes brimming with tears.

“I’m too happy to be scared.”

He nodded at that, love and pride in his eyes. 

She went on, reflectively, “I have you, and we have the girls...I can’t wait. It’s going to be a hell of an adventure.” 

She felt the smile on Scott’s lips as he pulled her closer and gave her another kiss, on her cheek.

“And you?” she could not help asking.

He peered down at her, solemnly. His shining eyes betrayed the seriousness. 

“I’m terrified,” he said, finally pecking her on the lips.

She leaned back and stared at him. A beat, and a jubilant laugh spilled out of her.

“But I’m so, so happy, too.” His eyes shone with tears as much as hers did now. 

“That just means we celebrated Halloween this year the right way,” she snickered, to dispel her own emotion. 

Scott’s quiet chuckle made her heart thud with a burst of love. Tessa snuggled against his warm shoulder, sighing in contentment. She never remembered feeling so much at peace as she did now. 

“We sure did, Miss Tessa. We sure did,” he replied, making her laugh again.

  
  



End file.
